themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Best Ever Death Metal Band in Denton
The Best Ever Death Metal Band in Denton is the 1st song on the album All Hail West Texas. Lyrics the best ever death metal band out of Denton were a couple of guys, who'd been friends since grade school. one was named Cyrus, and the other was Jeff. and they practiced twice a week in Jeff's bedroom. the best ever death metal band out of Denton never settled on a name. but the top three contenders, after weeks of debate, were Satan's Fingers, and the Killers, and the Hospital Bombers. Jeff and Cyrus believed in their hearts they were headed for stage lights and leer jets, and fortune and fame. so in script that made prominent use of a pentagram, they stenciled their drumheads and guitars with their names. this was how Cyrus got sent to the school where they told him he'd never be famous. and this was why Jeff, in the letters he'd write to his friend, helped develop a plan to get even. when you punish a person for dreaming his dream, don't expect him to thank or forgive you. the best ever death metal band out of Denton will in time both outpace and outlive you. hail Satan! hail Satan tonight! hail Satan! hail hail! Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2001-04-21 - The Olde Club, Swarthmore, PA *2001-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2002-03-07 - Independent Media Center - Urbana, IL *2002-10-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2002-11-01 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2003-09-27 - Mercury - Austin, TX *2003-10-03 - Berbati's Pan - Portland, OR *2004-10-19 - Village Tavern - Mt. Pleasant, SC *2005-11-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2006-06-09 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2006-12-02 - Pitzer College - Claremont, CA *2007-03-01 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2007-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2007-10-31 - 400 Bar - Minneapolis, MN *2007-11-03 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2007-11-05 - Belly Up - Aspen, CO *2007-11-08 - Jackpot Saloon - Lawrence, KS *2007-11-10 - Biliken Club - St. Louis University - St. Louis, MO *2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2007-11-29 - NYU Kimmel Center - New York, NY *2007-12-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-15 - Middle East - Cambridge, MA *2008-03-19 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-05-16 - Masonic Temple - Brooklyn, New York, NY *2008-09-15 - ULU - London, England *2008-10-17 - Bluebird Theater - Denver, CO *2008-10-18 - In the Venue - Salt Lake City, UT *2008-10-21 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2008-10-29 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2008-10-31 - Tequila Jungle - Lubbock, TX *2008-11-02 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2008-11-05 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2008-11-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-12-13 - Meredith Music Festival - Meredith Supernatural Ampitheatre - Meredith, Australia *2009-03-07 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2009-03-18 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2009-03-19 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2009-06-14 - Zoop II - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange County, CA *2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-01-31 - Visulite Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2012-06-22 - Rio Theater - Vancouver, BC, Canada *2012-10-15 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-12-17 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2013-01-20 - Rock for Roe at The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2013-01-25 - Judge John Hodgman Podcast - SF Sketchfest, San Francisco, CA *2013-05-01 - Legends Club at Appalachian State University - Boone, NC *2013-06-03 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2013-06-04 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts - York, PA *2013-06-07 - Center Church on the Green - New Haven, CT *2013-06-08 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2013-06-09 - Higher Ground Ballroom - South Burlington, VT *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-06-14 - Taft Ballroom - Cincinnati, OH *2013-06-15 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2013-06-20 - Old Rock House - St. Louis, MO *2013-06-22 - The Bottletree - Birmingham, AL *2013-06-24 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL Category:All Hail West Texas songs Category:All Hail West Texas (Remastered) songs